2 hearts but 1 soul
by SweetxGreenxTea
Summary: serendipity has a secret that has destroied many friendships before...has she finaly found a true love who wil understand her secret?
1. Chapter 1

i walked in to hogwarts and thats when i saw the most attractiv guy i ever seen in my life. his name was harry potter and he was looking write at me.

i went over to him and said "hey" as i blinked my sky blue eyes as my long eyelashes swept over them. he said hi back and said his name was harry. harry potter.

"oh nice to meet you my name is serendipity morning. have you gotten sorted yet?" i asked as i ran my painted fingernails through my long naturally black ringlets. i smiled at his friend who had orange hair.

"not yet i think its about to start. i want to go back into griffondor. anywere but slitherin at least" he said, staring in to my blue eyes with his forest green eyes. "i ve never seen you at school before, wut house where you in?"

he was asking me this because this was hour 7th year but professor dumbldoor said that we all needed to be sorted again because of al the evil magic going around. he said that the way hour brains work could have changed and we should be sorted agin. I replide to harry's question "I was in slitherin before but i want too be sorted in to something else because im not bad anymore. well kind of"

"what do you mean" harry questioned. he looked at me with his eyes filed with consern.

"well i dont tell very many people this but i think i can trust you" i said nervisly. oh and harry had his eyes fixed with magic so he didnt where his glasses any more.

"ok well what is it then"

"im halve wearwolve" i said and i showed him my wolve ears wich were hiden under my volumed hair pined down with bobbypins. i also opend my mouth to show him my sharp k9 teeth and i puled my tale out of my cloak but then i hid al these things agin so no one would see them. i looked at the ground sadly becase i was such a freak. "i know im such a frek just leve me like evry one else"

"no serendipity i would never leve you. i think your ears are cute but why would you go to slitherin because of them?" i blushed when he said my ears were cute and said "aww thank you" Then I explaned:

"so i am not really evil. just when i see the moon. wen its not full i start doign bad things to people around me that i cant control like once i killed my best friend Angelica with my bear hands wen we were outside for class and the moon came out. luckily no one saw or i would be expeld but im still sad about it. and wen the moon is ful i trasfrom into a full wearwolve. in my wearwolve form i have silky ebony fur and eyes that change color with my mood but theyr alwars red in thet form becase i cant contrl myselve so im angry." tearse welted up in my eyes as i told him about my life and he gave my a hug for comfort me.

"dont worry serendipity i will be your friend no matter what…oh look profesor magonnigle is starting the sorting" harry said.

professor magonnigle shouted: "all right every one, the sorting is a bout to begin. we wil start with the 7th yers because they have been threw the most in thes school and they are the mos experinsed so they wil have the oner of going first. please form a line in front of the hat singel file" harry grabed my hand and we ran to the front of the ine. "so i guess your first miss morning. have a seat on the stool and youl get sorted for the second time in you're life." i folowed her instruthons and did as she said and she plased the hat on my head. i herd it thinking in my he'd

"oh so youve killed someone" he said suspishisly.

"yes i have but i didn't meen to." i replide in my head. "plese don't put me in slitherin again."

"well you dont belong anywere else im afrade. we dont have room for murderers anywear else." and then befor i culled stop him he yelled out…

"SLITHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

I gasped in whore as I heard the name of my house again. I stood up and withowt thinkinge i took of the hat and through it on the ground. I stomped on it with my stileto heels trying to tare the old fabrick. I was yeling things that i dont want to repet when i felt some hands on my sholders pulling me back. it was harry.

"ok serendipity i know that you dont want to be in slitering again but you need to calm down. maybe dumbldor can fix this if you talk to him i have conectins with him so i can help you." he was hugging me in front of the entier school and everyone was staring at us. a girl with bushie brown hare was glareing at me wile evrery one else stared in aww. i lifted my head off harrys shoulder wear i had ben crying.

"ok harry thank you lets talk to him after you have ben sorted." sudenly harrys face brightened and i saw a lite bulb go on above his mesy hare.

"i have a nother idea serendipity. just wait" before i could say anything he was siting on the stool to get sorted. profesor migonigle put the ripped hat on his head and after a few moments it screamed his house. I coodnt beleve it! Hary was in slitherin!

He ran up to me and we imbrased again in front of the hole school and the bushy hare girl was still giving me a meen look. "I cant beleve that harry! your in sliterin two! now i dont even want to swhich out. i wonder why he put you in there. your not even evil." he played with my locks of hare flirtashisly and my pail face went scarlit.

"I told him to put me in there and he agred to because of my connectin with voldomorte." he said as some more kids were sorted. i gasped because i coldent believe that he wold abandon his hole house just for me a girl he just met. i knew that he must like me because he kept touching my hand. "come on lets go sit at our new table. maybi you can intradeuce me to some of your sliterin friends."

"oh ok i sea them siting over there with the bowl of pumkin joose. lets go." i grabed his hand and he turned red as i let him over to my table of friends. i introduced him to all of them.

al of my friends are guys because no girls like me. they were all jellis of my naturale good looks with my big blue eyes and long curly black silky hare. i showed harry my friends one by one: first was my formre best friend Thomas (harry was my best friend now) who was kind of short with crazy brown hare. he was mising an eye because a deth ater attacked him last year but he was still prety cute. then was jonathin who had the best hare i had ever seen i think he could be in a hare comershil. it was long and shiny and silky and blakc. jonny was kind of shy but we al liked him anyway. then ther was his brother colin who looked jus like jonathin except his hare was short and he kind of had a big nose but he was still cool anyway. and my las friend was edward who was probably the mos attractive of my friends with his manley face and good hare. i had another frend named phillip but i acidently killed him win i was in m wearwolve form a few yers ago. luckily my friends didn't find out what happened.

they got to know harry rely well and said that he could be part of our circle of friends. i was glad that it was going so well. but then…

the bushy hare girl from earlier came up behind be and put a curse on me!


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that this chapetr is kidn of short guys! i'll have the next one up soon probably tomorrow. please review! 

**Chap 3**

"Hermine what are you doing!" Harry exclamed. I was feeling the worse agonie ide ever felt in my life. I just wanted to die because it felt like my heart was being ripped in to a million peices. and i meant it literaly.

"I'm doing to her what you did to me you trader! I cant believe you would levee me and ron and the rest of the griffindedrs for these people! You broke my hert and her s should be broken to!" Hermine stomped off when harry just ignored her. but I was still rything on the floor in agony because my insides were being ripped by the curse.

"serendipity! we need to get you to tho hospital wing! Thom, Jonny, phil! colin you guys have to help me!" harry jently lifed me off the ground in his steady arms and Thomas and Jonny helped. my other friend tagged a long anyway as we went up to the wing.

Harry ran me up the stairs telling me it was going to be ok but i didn't know if it was. i could feel blood running in side of me from where my heart had split open and it felt like i was being ripped a part kind of like when your on you're period and you have cramps but a lot worse.

"Harry! Thom! Jon…n…y…" I tryed to say my friends names as they tryed to comfert me but i was quickly sipping away. my vishin started to go black and i tryed to stay awake but to no avale. My pain was just too much for me and I fell asleep for what could be the last time in my life. The last thing I saw was Harry's worried face leaning in to whisper something in my ear. he said "it will be ok, serendipity. as long as I'm holding you close."

i hoped he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry that this chapetr is kidn of short guys! i'll have the next one up soon probably tomorrow. please review! 

**Chap 3**

"Hermine what are you doing!" Harry exclamed. I was feeling the worse agonie ide ever felt in my life. I just wanted to die because it felt like my heart was being ripped in to a million peices. and i meant it literaly.

"I'm doing to her what you did to me you trader! I cant believe you would levee me and ron and the rest of the griffindedrs for these people! You broke my hert and her s should be broken to!" Hermine stomped off when harry just ignored her. but I was still rything on the floor in agony because my insides were being ripped by the curse.

"serendipity! we need to get you to tho hospital wing! Thom, Jonny, phil! colin you guys have to help me!" harry jently lifed me off the ground in his steady arms and Thomas and Jonny helped. my other friend tagged a long anyway as we went up to the wing.

Harry ran me up the stairs telling me it was going to be ok but i didn't know if it was. i could feel blood running in side of me from where my heart had split open and it felt like i was being ripped a part kind of like when your on you're period and you have cramps but a lot worse.

"Harry! Thom! Jon…n…y…" I tryed to say my friends names as they tryed to comfert me but i was quickly sipping away. my vishin started to go black and i tryed to stay awake but to no avale. My pain was just too much for me and I fell asleep for what could be the last time in my life. The last thing I saw was Harry's worried face leaning in to whisper something in my ear. he said "it will be ok, serendipity. as long as I'm holding you close."

i hoped he was right.


End file.
